


You Okay?

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in the locker room with these two. Also posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay?

“You okay?”

“We lost.”

“But are you okay?”

Liam sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

"Good. And I wouldn't say we lost."

“What do you mean?” Liam asked as he looked up at the older boy.

Brett sat beside him and gently put a hand on the back of his neck before he answered. “The fact that both of us are still sitting here talking about a game that doesn’t mean much in light of the things we know. The fact that Kira and Scott were able to go on a date tonight. Malia was in the crowd watching and a lot of people are still alive. All because we didn’t lose.”

“It sounds way better when you put it like that.” Liam said as he leaned closer to Brett, like he didn’t have to think about the action before he did it. Brett has always made him feel safe that way, even when they had been fighting.

“It was meant to, that’s why I said it. You need to remember the victories, not just the losses. Losses like the one tonight, they mean nothing in the end, but the victories like what we had the other day mean everything.”

While he was talking he pulled the younger boy closer to him and started running his fingers through his hair. “You’re part of a pack now, kid. You need to start acting like it. Scott’s not going to leave you behind or make you feel left out. He’s not that kind of person.” He kisses the crown of Liam’s head before he continued. “Give him a chance to help, okay? I’ll always be around too if you ever need anything.”

Liam leaned into Brett as the taller boy put his arm around him and sighed in content. “I know you are. I will though, try to be part of the pack more. Scott’s clueless most of the time, but I know he means well and they put up with me when I get angry. I just miss you, it’s harder when you’re not around.”

“I know, baby.” Brett said into his hair. “I know.”

The two sat like that for a long time, just listening to the other breathe before they both got up to leave.

“I’m coming home with you by the way.” Brett put his hand up when he saw the Liam was going to argue. “No, I’m coming over. Something was scaring you out there tonight and I want to be with you. You don’t have to tell what’s going on, but I don’t want to leave you alone like this.”

Liam nodded while he shouldered his bag and Brett took his hand. “Okay.” He didn’t say if he was going to be talking about it that night and that was fine with the both of them. Brett squeezed his hand as they walked out to the parking lot for a night of movies and junk food.


End file.
